Magolor's Story
by Gatomongamer
Summary: My version of the events that lead up to Kirby's Return to Dreamland from Magolor's POV and his thoughts during it.
1. Chapter 1

In the deep reaches of space, in another dimension, lies an isolated planet named Halcandra. It is a small planet covered in orange and red rocky, mountainous terrain, mostly a barren wasteland where only the hardiest of life grew. The few inhabitants that lived here, the halcandrans, were a small and diverse people that lived in the outer regions of their planet were they built many impressive monuments and factories; their greatest industrial feat was the Egg Engines. Very few strayed towards the inner region of the planet were the land turned volcanic due to the near constant eruptions from a large volcano in the centre. The only people who did were the Ancients, a wise race, skilled in the crafting of powerful magical items and said to migrate from planet to planet, and the bravest of adventurers who seek their treasure.

In the busy town of Hallen, three figures in particular were moving side by side lazily, two were floating and the third was bouncing forward on a ball. Farthest on the right floated a creature with an ovalish body without feet that ended with a tip, and wrapped in a type of green button up shirt with red curves, a green cape with yellow accents and swirls and a red scarf. It had a circular head with white hair that curved and pointed upwards giving it a rain drop like appearance with a pair of red and orange curved horns jutting out of both sides of its head. It also had what appeared to be six orange eyes peeping out from its, hair two in the front and four in the back. It actual face was a warm chocolate brown colour with blank white eyes and a mouth stretch into a mischievous grin with orange fangs and around its body floated six disembodied, white, gloved hands with orange accents, its overall appearance resembling that of a spider. 'So what do you think we'll find in the library today?' the first figure asked its companions.

'I'm going to look for a new adventure book, one with a brave hero', the one travelling in the middle replied.

The one tat answered had a similar appearance to the first, having a similar body style and he too wore a suit, cape, and scarf along with brown skin and detached hands. However he also wore a type of two pointed hat with a royal blue colour and a yellow cog design that matched his similarly styled suit. He only had a single pair of hands and his cape and scarf were mostly white though his cape had a yellow trim at the bottom and his scarf had a type of blue buckle on it. As for his face, his skin was a lighter shade of brown with a pair of golden yellow eyes he also had a toothless mouth that when he smiled or talked revealed that the inside of his mouth appeared to be an endless pure white. 'What kind of book are you looking for Taranza?' the blue figure asked the first.

'I'm not quite sure though probably one with a beautiful princess', the first figure now named Taranza said dreamily.

'Why would you waste your time looking for books like that?' the third figure which had remained quite up until this point asked rudely breaking Taranza from his daydream.

This third figure looked very different from his two companions; his body was a simple pink circle with big black eyes, a mouth and two white blushes for his face. Unlike the other two he didn't have hands but he did have feet so he didn't float like his companions instead he was balancing on a multi-coloured ball. The only form of clothes he wore was a blue and red jester's hat, a red bow tie, and a pair of brown shoes.

'What's wrong with our books Marx?' the blue clad figure asked.

'Don't realize it Magolor?' Marx asked, smugly he replied, 'We are finally old enough to be considered adults which means we don't just have to read from the story book sections anymore now we can go into the Ancient's section'.

Their conversation ended when they finally reached their destination the Hallen Library. It was a rather un-remarkable building which fit well with its un-creative name; it was a simple one storey building with a warm brown and red colour scheme. Not many people bothered to come here usually busier with work, family, or just having better ways to entertain themselves such as going to the carnival but for these three it was often the best way to spend their days between work without exhausting their limited spending money.

They moved through the empty halls past the different book sections until they reached the back of the building were they kept the important books. They patiently awaited the day they would be old enough to come back here and it did not disappoint the shelves were lined with tomes, archives, and spell books detailing true myths and legends of distant planets, exotic creatures, ancient civilizations, the darkest of evils and the bravest of heroes.

**One Year Later**

Many things have changed since that time; Magolor and Taranza have both become novice wizards using the spells they found in the books. Magolor could shoot purple fire balls and summon proxy waddle dees and brunto burst to fight for him while Taranza could fire balls of pure energy that while more powerful than Magolor's were also slower but to make up for that he could create a spider web like net he could use to trap his opponent. Magic was not the only thing they learned however Magolor read the tales of many heroes and he strived to become one, Taranza on the other hand was infatuated with beauty and was searching for a wife. Marx did not have the same attachment to the magical arts as his two friends, he rather spend his time playing pranks on the locals just, but there was something he too strived for. He read of a planet called Popstar, said to be the most beautiful and sought after planet in the galaxy, he wished to go there and to meet the hero of Popstar and the universe Kirby, who was also Magolor's idol.

Little did they know they would soon make a discovery that would decide their destin


	2. Chapter 2

Magolor's POV

Aahh. . . What a beautiful day! The bronto burts were singing, the sky was orange, and I was reading a good book with my two closest(and only) friends, nothing could ruin this moment

" I'm bored of this."

And . . . It's ruined.

" what's wrong now Marx?", I asked setting down the book I had previously been reading.

" it's like we've been doing the same thing everyday, I want something exciting to happen", Marx whined. He had a book stood up in front of him, with an illustration of four walfs coloured red, orange, purple, and blue each carrying different weapons and it was entitled Teenage Mutant Ninja Walfs but despite this he was paying no attention, lazily turning the pages with the arms of his hat that acted as make shift hands.

" you're bored?! Last week we got rid of an infestation of Gaw Gaws, the week before we were running up and down town trying to get our stuff back from thieving squeakers, and just yesterday we waged war on the waddle dee army!" Taranza said exasperated.

"I told you, I don't know how it started on fire, it just did." Marx replied.

"I don't know how it could all go wrong so quickly." I remembered yesterday, mystified by all the things that could go wrong with a toothpick, whip cream, and a single match.

"But seriously", Marx said getting up from his chair and rolling over to the end of the hallway in the library. "Just think about all the things we're missing coped up on this planet, nothing happens here."

I could here Taranza muttering something about fighting armies and inter galactic thieves not being normal but if Marx heard him he didn't show it instead continuing with his speech.

"We are in the prime of our lives, we should be exploring, following our dreams, doing what we were born to do, not wasting time twiddling our thumbs!"

During his speech Marx had been bouncing higher and higher on his ball, why? Because it made him seem taller, and at the climax he made an especially high jump but when he came back down instead of a simple bounce on his ball, the force of his fall made him smash right through the old oak wood floor leaving a large hole in his wake.

Metaphorically jumping to our feet Taranza and I rushed to the hole and peered into its depths but it was too dark to see anything.

"Marx can you hear me, are you ok?" I called.

I only got a pained groan in response. Sharing a glance Taranza and I proceeded to float down the hole after Marx, Taranza summoning a ball of light so we could see. The space was much larger than I expected and clearly wasn't an accident and I wondered what purpose it was suppose to serve but from all the dust and Como webs it obviously hadn't been used in a long time. Shaking off the thought I looked around for Marx, I just wanted to quickly get him and leave. Thankfully we quickly found him just bellow the us and other than being a little dazed he didn't seem to be too hurt, the advantages of not having bones to break.

"Marx thank goodness your ok, now grab on and we can float you out of here", I said.

"Wait!" Marx said turning his body around looking,"where's my ball?"

"There's no time for that, we can get you a new ball when we get out of here", Taranza said becoming apprehensive and picking Marx up in two of his six hands but Marx started struggling.

"I don't want another ball, Pompom Punch!" Marx said hitting Taranza square in the face with the pompous on his hat, stunning him and loosening his grip enough for Marx to escape and run into the darkness searching for his lost ball.

"Marx come back here!" I yelled after him, summoning my own ball of light I followed him and Taranza followed me. The room wasn't very large so we quickly caught up to him. He was balancing on his ball and rejoicing at having found it.

"Marx what were you thinking just running off like that!" I scolded.

"You don't need to worry like that mother, I was just getting my ball what's the worst that could have happened?" He teased.

"You could have been attacked by mummbies, mummbons, zombons ...", I started listing.

"All right already!"Marx interrupted me,"A lot of things could have gone wrong but I have my ball and now we can leave ok?"

Suddenly something seemed to have caught Marx's eye and again he started off into the darkness.

"Marx, not this again!"

He seemed to have stopped by some kind of pedestal and overcome by curiosity reached to touch it.

"Don't! It could be dangerous." Taranza tried to warn him but it came too late. The pedestal started glowing seemingly activated by Marx's touch and then the entire room was bathed in a strange light blinding me.


	3. Chapter 3

Magolor's POV

Once my eyes re adjusted to the sudden increase in light I was able to take my first real look at the strange room. Absently extinguishing my light ball, and noticing Taranza doing the same, a looked around the room taking in all the previously in noticed details. It was a fairly simple room, the walls were a light blue in colour, with golden accented swirls, and an occasional multi coloured gem stone but what really drew our attention was the pedestal in the middle. While the rest of the room was light coloured, giving off a relaxing feeling, with a warm buzz of magic in the air it seemed like it was trying to overcompensate for its sole feature.

It appeared to have been chiseled from a type of dark blue stone, carved with intricate twists and turns, and had four claw like appendages clasping down on the flat upon which a book rested, just talk enough for Marx to see while on his ball. The book was twice as big and thick as a regular book, the light from earlier seemed to have originated its primary colour is a dark purple with red and dark green vines reaching towards the midnight blue in the centre. It looked like a demonic dragon was reaching out from under the ground and trying to pull the book down with it. It gave off a dark and foreboding feeling but at the same time I felt compelled to go to it, like it was calling to me and before I knew it I started going towards it.

Both Marx and Taranza seemed also to be affected, though in my trance like state I barely noticed. All three of us layer our hands/pompoms on the book and began to lift the cover, we strained under its wait but with our combined strength we managed to open the book.

** "Mallumo libro de destino"**

**"Tiu estas libro kreita de la antikvuloj."**

**"Ĝi ripozas en sankta ĉambro kiu malkaŝas nur al tiuj, kiuj estas elektitaj, por doni al ili sian destinon donante al ili kion ili bezonas por plenumi gxin"**

**"Tamen nur tiuj, kies destinojn kondukos ilin malsupren, malluma kaj soleca vojoj nomos cxi tie do mi deziras bonan sorton al iu, kiu legas ĉi"**

The opening of the book seemed to broken me out of whatever trance I was in, it left me confused but I tried to put it behind me.

"Do you guys have any idea what it says?", I questioned.

"I do, it's written in an ancient language called Esper Ranto and I happen too know some of it", Taranza replied as he studied the page.

"Well, isn't that convenient", Marx rolled his eyes,"So what does it say?"

"I can't understand all of it but I think it says something about chosen ones and finding your destiny", he replied straining to understand the ancient writing.

"That sounds so cheesy", Marx replied un interested," but we have nothing better to do so let's keep going", he continued, his attitude doing a complete 180.

"Yeah let's keep going!" I cheered generally curious about the book.

Somewhat reluctantly Taranza turned the page and another flash of light ensued. I was really wondering what was this books deal with dramatic flashes of light but what was on the next page did catch my eye.

Warp star

Magical stars imbued with a mystical energy, they are capable of both air and space travel and can approach the speed of sound. They are controlled by the mind so less intelligent people will have greater difficulty steering it.

"Now they decide to write in a language I can actually read", Marx grumbled.

Other than the small paragraph there were four star shaped indents on the page arranged in a diamond pattern. The ones at the bottom and sides had equally yellow star shaped objects in the but the one at the top was strangely empty, I guess someone was here before us. Thankfully there're happened to be just enough so each of us grabbed one.

"So what do we do now?", Taranza asked looking at his star strangely.

"Well all it said was that they're controlled by our minds", I added just as confused.

"Do I have to do everything around here!", Marx sighed before proudly walking in front of us and thrust thrusting the pompom holding the star into the air. Seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Was that suppose to do something?", Taranza asked.

"Well I just thought ..."

When suddenly the star he was holding flew out of his hand and increased in size until it was big enough to hold four people. It flipped Marx over so that he landed on top it before under taken another transformation. It was now more of a starship than a star, it had two long streamers that acted like walls and a star emblem in the front, though it lacked wheels it had a roman chariot like design, and it had Marx in the drivers seat.

"I was rrriiiighhhhttttt!" He yelled as he blasted off in his new ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Taranza and I shared a look before we both simultaneously thrusted our stars into the air and soon we too were flying through the hole, and out the front door narrowly avoiding crashing into anything. We caught up with Marx and soon the three of us were doing flips and turns in the air, both intentional and not, as we tried to get better control over our new vehicles.

It was much easier to avoid stationary book shelfs than it was to avoid moving brunto burts, birdons, and the occasional falling lava rock(for some reason they seemed to be aiming for them) but soon they were zipping and zooming along the sky when they decided to have a race.

"We'll have a one lap race around the perimeter of the island, first one back to the library wins, the only rule is there are no rules. The race begins when that waddle dee falls off that cliff",Taranza announced pointing to a waddle dee toddling ignorantly towards a cliff.

Three steps

We readied our ships

Two steps

We lowered ourselves to our ships to reduce wind resistance

One step

I determinedly set my eyes to our course

And... The waddle dee turned around at the last second. We just stared as the waddle dee continued toddling along when Marx said "Let's just go already."

We sped of, Marx taking an early lead weaving expertly through all our make shift obstacles. Fly up and avoid the gordo, dodge to the left and right and miss the bruntos and birdons and boost pass the lava rocks, it was becoming like a routine dance. We were a quarter around the planet and Marx was still in the lead, I tried to think of something I could do to take the lead from Marx. I smirked when I remembered something.

Marx was smiling smugly feeling assured of his victory when he was suddenly hit by a ball of fire losing altitude before regaining it and investigating what hit him. I threw another ball at him, since I didn't need to use my hands to steer it was easy. Now Marx had to focus on dodging both me and Taranza's blast along with the obstacles.

Marx's POV

"Ugh.. Those cheaters, just because I can't shoot blast from my hands,.. that I don't have...", Marx thought to himself.

"I can't keep this up", he barely managed to avoid an electric blast when he realized he right in the path of a gordo which he had to barrel roll to avoid. His starship felt emptier than normal then he saw his ball falling to the ground having fell when he did his roll.

"My ball!", he immediately dived for it ignoring the race in favor of getting his ball. After making sure his ball was safe and hugging it tightly to his side he regained altitude and re joined the race. The race was half over and he managed to catch up to his friends because they were to busy shooting and dodging each other to go at maximum speed but he had no hope of successfully taking the lead without getting blasted into last again.

Marx growled to himself, he wanted to win, really **wanted to win.** He had to succeed **he was the best **but he didn't have any powers he could use.** He needed power,** just something he could use to blast them out of the sky, then he could feel it, **the power**.

Magolor's POV

Taranza and I were neck and neck continuing our mid air duel when a star blast separated us

Now we were constantly dodging a barrage of star blasts, we were finally hit when Marx barreled right through us.

"Hi guys!", Marx cheered waving and blasting past us.

"This felt quite familiar", I thought as we followed after him.

"No fair, how did you get yours to do that?", Taranza yelled.

"Hey, you guys started when you shot at me.", Marx replied.

"Seriously how did you do that, no matter what I do I can't get mine to do that." I tried thinking about it since we control them with thought but nothing happened.

"I guess you just don't have the drive", he taunted.

And that's how the race went for a while, blasts of fire, electricity, and stars flew all around us. If one of us took the lead the other too would at him till someone else was in front, creating an endless cycle that might have seemed pointless or mean but was nothing but harmless fun( was still pretty dangerous). The only thing we had to worry about was each other, there were so many stray shots not only did we look like the forth of July on acid but nothing could even get close to us with getting shot out of the sky( they might have started avoiding us at that point...).

But of course we couldn't keep this up forever. Once again our fight was interrupted by a fire blast and we immediately knew what it meant. The source of the blast was the powerful dragon now chasing us, Landia, who wasted now time firing a barrage of fire blast. Landia was a large, pinkish orange dragon with wings and a single pair of clawed feet. The most prominent thing about it was its four heads, each looking almost identical with a beak like mouth and a pair of striped purple horns.

Everyone knew what Landia looked like, however few ever saw it in person, this was actually my first time seeing it and it was pretty cool even if it was trying to kill me. Not all that much was known about Landia, we didn't even know what gender it was (but I liked to think of it as a she) however there were a few things that were common knowledge. She lives at the summit of the tallest volcano, deep within Dangerous Dinner where it is said that she guards a special artifact created by the ancients. She is the ruler of the skies, a master of aerial combat, the only way to get into Dangerous Dinner is by land because Landia would ground any air craft before it even got close. We must have been so absorbed in our fight that we flew too close inland and now Landia was chasing us out.

We activated our evasive maneuvers as we dodged fire balls from each of the heads, the only break we had was during the time Landia decided to shoot the other two, but we still managed to evade all of her blasts. Landia, probably realizing that her current strategy wasn't working, decided to try something different. Pausing for only a second, she suddenly split into four separate smaller dragons, the ones that use to be at the bottoms and sides started following each of us while the one that was at the top still trailed behind us.

Now we each had a dragon following us and this gave us no time for a break to collect ourselves . It became harder and harder for us to dodge the blasts, I could feel the intense heat of the last ones on my face and I could swear my hat was now singed, looking around I saw the others were faring no better.

Part of Marx's hat was now burnt black and Taranza had all his hands tucked closely to his body( one of them looked more black than their usual white). It was getting harder to focus where to move the ship and my ship started taking more hits, I would have tried to fire a few of my own attacks but I didn't have enough time and focus to do that. The fourth head that wasn't doing anything must have thought that we were sufficiently pummeled because it suddenly did a spinning tackle at us, knocking us off our ships.

As I fell I managed to get a good look at the fourth dragon, I noticed it had some kind of crown on its head and for a brief moment it felt like it was calling to me. That was the last thing a thought before I lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Magolor's POV

I woke up feeling sore all over, I groaned as I pulled myself up right, noticing I was still in my starship and that Taranza and Marx were in theirs around me.

"What happened?" I asked groggily, I started brushing off the thin layer of dust that accumulated on my. We were in some kind of a flat, plain area that was dotted with dozens of rock mounds. Looking up I saw the sun was just starting to rise, we must have been here all night.

"After we started falling Landia re combined then flew off." Taranza stared,"Luckily our starships caught us before we splattered on the ground."

I noticed he was cradling his last, right hand., it was burnt black.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt", Taranza assured after seeing my face,"I'll be fine once we get back."

"Yeah, we should probably get a move on and finish this race", Marx said while retrieving his ball which was rolled against a nearby rock.

"Your seriously still thinking about the race." I asked incredulously.

"No, of course not", Marx said placing his ball back unto his starship,"but there's only a quarter of the race left, we've come so far, we might as well finish."

"The race ends at the library so once we get there we can all go to the hospital for our burns", Marx said now climbing back into his starship," and since we're racing we'll get there faster."

"You know, we're pretty lucky we weren't attacked in our sleep", he added more to himself than to us, commenting about the lack of feral creatures for a place that's supposed to be full of them.

"I don't know..." I wasn't so sure a race was really what we needed right know.

"I'm actually feeling up for it", Taranza said," Seriously it's not that bad, I still have 5 other hands.

"Well..", I still wasn't very sure," if you think it's a good idea,then ok!", I said cheering up some, it was two against one so I might as well try and enjoy it.

"But we need to set some ground rules", I started again since I had to be the serious one here.

"One, we are just going to race to the library, no more, and once we get there we're going straight to the hospital."

"Two, we actually stay on the perimeter and not smack in the middle of the island."

"Three, no more shooting each other, it's what got us in the mess to begin with, I want just a simple race."

"Do you think you can do that?", I asked addressing them.

"I don't see why your asking us since your the one who started shooting first", Marx replied

I completely disregarded that comment and instead asked again,"Do you think we can do that?"

"Yes,we can" Taranza answered.

"Shut up Bob, but the point still remains", Marx said.

So once again we found ourselves tense and at the ready, completely focused and determined to win. To make sure a certain disaster doesn't happen again we were going to use any change in the atmosphere as the sign to begin. Suddenly the ground started shaking, the mounds started vibrating, the rocks that couldn't hold on tumbled and fell as the ground stared heating up, and flares sparked. We weren't on the ground so we couldn't feel it but it was obvious that something was happening. Pillars of lava shot out of the mounds rising high into the sky and flooding the ground, we took this as the sign to go.

We weaves in between the pillars, quickly getting out of the way the moment one started spluttering.

"No wonder nothing was around, they were scared off by the lava", Marx said looking down.

I noticed that there were a lot of ferals around the mounds but none went anywhere close enough to be hit.

"Come on, let's get this race started!", Taranza yelled encouragingly.

I don't know how it happened. At first it was a simple obstacle race, we flew quickly and avoided the wild brunto Burt's and gordos, but somewhere along the way it changed. We started relaxing, it was no longer some kind of tense race to determine a winner or running for our lives from an unknown land front with danger but just three friends on a ride. We started slowing down just to enjoy the feeling. We did flips, turn, and loop de loops; we flew through the clouds leaving holes in our wake as we blended and shaped them to our will, I marveled at their softness.

I could feel the wind blowing through my hat and couldn't help but smile contently, it all felt so right. This feeling of complete freedom in the air, the people looked so small beneath me. It felt as if the whole world was under my control, a crowned king ruling from the sky with my too closet friends beside me.

I could see the library, the race was almost over and we all knew it, it was time to enter the final stretch. Our speed doubled,we flew side by side straight for our finish line.

Three

We bobed back and forth trying to take the lead.

Two

We leaned in closer, reaching over our starships.

One

The line was within reach.

Zero

We crossed it, rocketing past the library we had a shaky landing nearby. We got off our vehicles as they changed back into their small star shaped form and landed in our Hands/pompoms. Then we collapsed onto the ground, I stared up into the sky and just laughed, the others joined in, and soon we were just three friends lying on our backs and laughing at the sky.

I would always cherish this moment, this was how I thought it would always be, alas it was only the calm before the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

Magolor's POV

After the race things continued normally or at least as normally as they could. We continued going to the library, learning more about the other worlds so we could further our dreams. Marx found more information about planet Popstar, it had escalated from just wanting to live there to wanting to become the court jester for the king of the capital of Popstar, Dreamland.

"It would be the perfect job for me", he said," I would be able to cause all the mischief I want haha and I'd still get paid for it!"

Taranza searched for myths and legends, looking for the most beautiful women to be his perfect girlfriend.

"You guys are too young to understand what I mean", he said with an air of superiority.

And I continued my training to become a great hero like my idol Kirby. I was amazed by how one so unassuming in appearance was so powerful. Of course we still continued our investigation of the mysterious book and it had a surprising amount of insight in our individual quests. We could only read one chapter of the book at a time once it was over it was impossible to turn the pages any further however occasionally when we opened the book the chapter would change to something else. We had no control over what it said but strangely enough they all seemed to have something to do with at least one of us.

It had greater detail about Popstar and it's workings, it was how Marx learned that even though they had a king he performed little to no administrative functions. It told realistic stories of ladies for Taranza that were better than the nonsensical things in the other books. I found stories of great heroes of the past including a paladin knight from my own planet who became so powerful he was unmatched. The power eventually corrupted him and he had to be sealed away which was unfortunate but he was still admirable for his great acts before that.

There were still problems in their way and wouldn't be solved easily. For Taranza he had no way of knowing the legends were really true or still current, not to mention he still couldn't find one that seemed right to him. I admit that you can't just become a hero over night, for me to be a hero I have to do something heroic like save a village, not that I'm wishing for some innocent village to be attacked just so I could save them. Marx's problem was how he would even get to planet Popstar but really, transportation was a problem for all of us.

Planet Popstar is located in a dimension parallel to our own and to get there would require both a spaceship and a dimensional gate. We have our starships but getting a dimensional gate was a different problem entirely. On Halcandra we have the technology to open dimensional tunnels but they weren't exactly in demand and wouldn't just give anyone, who walked through the door, one and it would be impossible to try and get there without it.

We weren't going to let these things get in our way, we would figure out all these things eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

As time passed I began noticing some strange occurrences and Marx was always at the centre of them. It all started when the book's chapter changed again, this time told about a clockwork star called Nova that is located in Gamble Galaxy. It was also created by the ancients and is capable of granting any single wish if one gathers the seven star powers from the seven planets surrounding it. Of course I was amazed by this.

"Whoa, a single unlimited wish, can you imagine what you could do with that?", I said thinking of all the possibilities.

"I know, I could wish for unlimited wishes and be set for life", Taranza said,"but have you noticed that whenever something has to do with wishes or extremely powerful objects you always end up having to gather seven things spread over a large area."

"It would be crazy hard to seven things on seven different planets, why is it never like four things or they're all in one place?", Taranza he complained but it did get me thinking about things like Galbo Ball Z and the Spikey the hedgehog series...

"What do you think Marx?", I said turning to him. He had been silent the whole time, just staring into the book.

I turned back to see Marx with glowing red eyes but as soon as I blinked they went back to their usual purple colour.

"I think it's awesome, I'm pretty tempted to get the wish myself", he replied.

He didn't seem different so I guess it must have been a trick of the light.

"Well there's no way you'd be able to get them all yourself, you're not exactly a fighter Marx", Taranza joked.

"Yeah you're right I wouldn't...", he seemed to be thinking about something when he said this.

"And besides Gamble Galaxy is where Popstar is we couldn't get there if we tried", Taranza continued,"We shouldn't even worry about it."

He started floating up ready leave the room, I was waiting for Marx to put the book back so I could float him up with me.

"Guys I've been thinking, since we're the only ones who even know about the book we might as well keep it with us. That way we won't have to come all the way here every time.", he said clutching the book to himself.

I didn't really want to, it didn't bother me to come here but he was adamant in his decision and I have a good argument, so from that day forward we covered the hole up with a rug and a table for the last time and started keeping the book at home.

Things just getting stranger after that point. For some reason Marx started getting a lot of headaches ranging from being manageable to having to spend the day in bed. He went to the doctor and got some painkillers but after a while stopped taking them because he said they didn't help and just made him sleepy. Sleep was also a problem, occasionally he would wake in the middle of the night screaming from some kind of nightmare, whenever we asked about he would he couldn't remember what it was about. I got the feeling he was keeping something from us but I decided not to pry.

But things didn't stop there he also started changing in behavior. He started having these random mode swings where he was either completely out of it or just unnecessarily mean and cold. He sarted distancing himself from us and it broke my heart to see it happen but no matter what I tried to get him to open up it didn't help. Still I hoped that it was just a passing phase like Taranza said it was unfortunately one day it all came to a boiling point during a flying race.

I was in the lead and my victory was pretty much secured so I decided to take a look behind me. Marx was in second and still trying to catch up but he was so focused on me he didn't see Taranza coming from below until it was too late. Their starships collided not hard enough to hurt but enough to knock Marx off course, as was Taranza's plan, and now he was in last.

"Ha ha ha!", Taranza was too busy laughing to notice the murderous look Marx was giving him but I saw, this was so unlike Marx to get so angry at a game. In an unexpected burst of speed Marx slammed into Taranza but this one was more vicious than the one Taranza gave him. He was forcefully ramming him into the ground and Taranza could only scream at the sudden decrease in altitude. I watch horrified as he was pushed into the mountain, right before they made contact Marx fired a point blank star blast at his ship before pulling up hard.

It caused a small explosion and he was hidden from my view by the dust. Marx was hovering above it looking smug, a dark look in his eyes but I wasn't thinking about that, I was too worried about Taranza so I took off for him all thoughts of the race forgotten. I blasted past Marx and landed by the dust cloud, throwing caution to the wind I went straight in and seconds later emerged carrying Taranza's limp form. He was badly injured. Covered in bruises and cuts.

"Taranza, Taranza buddy, speak to me", I cried and I started checking for a pulse. It was weak but still there so I loaded him onto my starship as carefully as I could, he wouldn't last long without treatment. The sight of this must have broken Marx out of what ever trance he was in because he suddenly stopped smiling, his face fell, and his eyes grew wide in horror in realization of what he had just done.

He was frozen like a statue by the time I took off with my injured friend and I didn't spar him a second glance as I sped past him towards the hospital. The time it took to get there felt like hours even though it was only a few minutes but during each one my head was filled with thoughts of how Marx could have done this to someone who was practically his brother and what would happen if I didn't get there in time. When I finally reached the hospital the receptionist took one look at Taranza's state and immediately he whisked away from me by paramedics and rushed to the emergency room.

I never left my spot the whole time and as soon as I was cleared to see him a hurriedly made my way to his room. I was glad he was still alive but I still cried by his bedside for how long I don't know but I snapped out of it when I heard the sound of the door opening then closing. It was Marx, he was a mess from tears and when he reached Taranza's bandaged body he broke down by the bed. He cried into the mattress begging for forgiveness even though Taranza was unconscious and couldn't hear him.

"Please forgive me!", Marx begged tears running down his face and hat drooping,"I- I don't know what came over me, I didn't have control, I didn't have control!"

We were eventually forced to leave the hospital so we went home, the atmosphere was tense the entire time. Once we arrived I decided to go straight to bed, too much happened today and I all ready cried all my energy out in tears. Marx just stayed in the living room staring into space. It was going to be our first night without Taranza.

I woke up later, a quick look at the sky showed it was sometime in the middle of the night. My throat was dry so a got up to get some water but before I could I felt it. A deep overwhelming darkness, like all the warmth and joy was sucked out of the room and all that was left was a suffocating cold.

I peaked around the corner as discreetly as possible and what I saw scared me to the core. It was Marx and he was holding the book this by itself would have been normal but what I saw was anything but normal. Marx's entire body seemed to have lost its vibrant colour and he was entirely a pale purple right to the tips of his hat. His eyes were now slitted and cat like and his mouth was stretched into a wide smile exposing two pointed fangs and his long tongue.

The book itself had also changed, the outside was the same but the inside looked like a swirling mass but there seemed to be some kind of red thing on it. I leaned forward to find out what it was but it was a mistake, I must have moved too much because the thing in the book suddenly flicked into my direction revealing itself to be a red eye.

I floated back in shock and I was about to make a run for it when I was suddenly knocked unto back. I looked up in fear at the demonic Marx that was now sitting on top of me.

"**_Don't worry, I won't hurt you",_** it hissed**_,"Just go to sleep."_**

I felt my eyes grow heavy, I tried to fight it but it was too mush for me and my eyes closed.

As soon as I woke up my memory of last night came crashing into me so I rushed into the living room and out the door, the book lying forgotten on the couch. I was barely ten feet out the door when I saw Marx on in his starship with his ball about to fly through a dimensional gate. There was no question as where it would lead and I didn't bother wondering how he got it, I figured I didn't want to know.

"Marx! Stop!", I yelled at the top of my voice, miraculously he stopped.

"Magolor...you should have just slept a little longer", he looked me straight in the eye when he said this, his voice emotionless.

"Why?", I was so scared and confused, so many things were happening, that was all I could say to try and convey all my questions into one word.

"I am being wasted on this planet, I deserve to rule and I will only achieve my rightful place by getting the power from Nova. I cannot live among these fools and let my potential go to waste.", he said this so nonchalantly like he was stating something as obvious as the colour of the sky.

"Then why did you go behind our backs and lie about it, did you think you couldn't tell us? No matter what you do you know you'll always be our brother and we could never hate you.", I said with confidence because I knew that if Taranza was here he would agree with me.

"That's why I must leave because you would never abandon me", he practically whispered but it was still loud enough for me to hear ,"I know that no matter how much I hurt you guys you would keep coming back".

"I tried to fight it, I thought I could manage to control it and continue normally but yesterday opened my eyes", his hat was casting a shadow on his face so I couldn't see his expression,"I tried so hard but still look what I did to the person who was suppose to be my brother. I almost killed him!", he yelled the last part, I could tell he was deeply hurt.

"It's so much easier to just give in to it", he was reverting back to the other personality, it felt like a part of my heart was being pulled out.

"You'll be safer this way, goodbye", he turned around and went through the gate which closed shortly behind him and I just watched him go.


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed and Taranza made a full recovery and was free to leave the hospital, of course I had to break the news to him about Marx. I told him almost everything, I purposely left out what I saw that night, and had to hold while he cried. I already cried all of my tears. I wanted to go after him, to convince him to come back but there was no way I could do that without a dimension gate and I wasn't going to steal one like he probably did.

A month passed and still not a single sign of Marx, if he really did care he could at least send a letter even if he never comes back it would be nice to know he ok. We had to come to terms with it so by this point we tried to talk about Marx as little as possible and get on with our lives. So once again we found ourselves in front of that book, I was suspicious of it but it hasn't done anything since so I thought it would be alright. I suppose I didn't learn my lesson about the book because soon I would lose another important person to me.

Recently Taranza had revitalized his attempts of finding a girlfriend, he use to be able to find time for other things but ever since we lost Marx but now he seemed desperate to find someone to fill the hole Marx left.

When we opened the book again today we weren't surprised to see the chapter changed again however Taranza was very interested in what it showed.

_People of the sky_

_Flower fairies that live in the land of Floralia, above Dreamland. A kind and gentle race completely in tune with nature. Floralia is separated I to the lands of Fine field, Lollipop Land, Old Odyssey, Wild World, Endless Explosions, and Royal Road. For each land there is a High Lady in charge of the protection and prosperity of it._

It showed a picture of what were probably the High Ladies fairies. They had a similar body style to Taranza, having a head, torso, and hands that floated around them. They all wore a green leafy dress with a special gem necklace of varying colours, it was probably to show their position. They had smooth peachy skin, giving them a youthful appearance, and no two had the same colour scheme or hair style. All in all they looked like a bouquet of flowers. Taranza however was focusing his attention on something a little lower so I continued reading.

_Above the High Ladies is their queen, said to have unrivaled beauty, Queen Sectonia._

There was another picture of their queen who appeared to be a very different creature than the people she ruled. She was a large bee-like creature with a pair of un attached wings with gate like holes That shimmered like they were made of pure gold. Her main body was a midnight blue with a pink heart breastplate and yellow ruffles on her lower body giving it a dress like appearance. She had a very large dress collar with pink stripes and she had a puffy collars on her gloved hands in which she carried two scepters, one gold with a purple jewel, the other silver with a blue jewel. Her face was blue and yellow with large purple eyes and long pink eyelashes and antennae. Lastly she wore a yellow crown with a blue crystalline segment and a pink heart emblem, undoubtedly she was very beautiful.

While I can admit that, Taranza was seeing even more than me because he never took his eyes off the picture, just staring at it with a dumb smile on his face, maybe because she was a bee and he was a spider that he was seeing more of her insect beauty.

"She's the one", he drawled,"I want to spend the rest of my life with her".

"Come on Taranza, snap out of it", I snapped my fingers in front of his face,"you've never met her, you don't know what she's like, for all you know she could be married", I listed off.

"They would have listed the king if she was married, and how can I get to know her if I don't meet her", he countered.

"But we still don't have a way to get to Dreamland", I countered back.

"Yeah that always seems to be a problem", he muttered.

That was were the conversation ended, and we continued the day as normal. We went along with some of our acquaintances, we played chicken with the metal hammers, race through the pipe maze, and went on a quest for the secret room that contains a message from the ancients. But Taranza was never the same, he was always spacing out with a love struck look in his eye, talking to him snapped him out of it but the next second it was back.

Everyday he'd get the book just to stare at her picture, he was beyond obsessed he worshipped her. Just like with Marx there was nothing I could do to snap him out of it. I couldn't help but wonder if the same thing that possessed Marx also possessed Taranza but there was a differnce. Marx was tormented until he gave in while Taranza was being enticed, Marx tried to fight it but with Taranza it was like he'd completely given in from the beginning, so I wasn't surprised that one day I woke up to find Taranza's bed empty. I wasn't surprised that when I opened the door I managed to just see him fly through the dimensional gate. I wasn't surprised, but still it hurt, he didn't last half as long as Marx and he didn't even care enough to say goodbye.

I stayed there lamenting over the loss of my friends, I was doing a lot of crying lately. I wondered what would have happened if we hadn't found the book, if we stopped when it went too far, if I tried harder to stop them. How I hated that god forsaken book! I wish it would burn! I rushed back inside and grabbed the book then I flew to the closets lava flow, I was about to through it in when something stopped me. Landia was flying above me, roaring, nothing odd about that but even from here I could see the glint of the crown their wore.

I don't know why, but after that I just went home, I put the book back and even though I just woke up I went back to bed, I was emotionally existed.


	9. Chapter 9

Magolor's POV

With my two best friends gone I tried to be more outgoing and make some new ones, I happened meet a really nice Galbo and Broom Hatter but it wasn't the same. I begun to feel depressed, and in my depression my mind wandered back to the book. I felt tempted to open the book even though I knew nothing good would come of it but at this point I just didn't care anymore. I wanted something bad to happen to me just so I wouldn't have to deal with my sadness anymore.

That's how I found myself one morning, with the book in front of me, no time for second thoughts now. I opened it.

_The Master Crown_

_A source of limitless power, it was originally the master piece of the ancient's creations and was designed to be sentient and assist heroes during times of need along with its brothers, the star rod and Galaxia. It's power proved to great however, it thought itself superior to other creatures and was not content to simply be used by them. It started possessing its wearers and attempted to take over the universe, fortunately it's host was too weak to handle its full power and was soon taken down. Since then it has been put into a sealed state and is guarded by the being that helped to take it down so many years ago, Landia._

The book showed a picture of Landia with a golden gem covered with spikes and emblazoned with a blue gem in the centre.

"A source of limitless power", I said in awe, I would be lying if I said it wasn't tempting.

**"Tempting isn't it".**

"Wha-"

The book started trembling as a black mass rushed out of the book and dispersed through out the room. The room was pitch black now the only thing visible was the book that was now faintly glowing, and as if enough hasn't happened, a white mass slowing rose out of the book.

It started to take shape as a white sphere with a ring of smaller orange spheres around it. It had a smile on its centre before it opened up showing a large red eye string at him.

"Dark Matter?!", I read about them in one of my books but I was a little confused. Dark Matter was suppose to be black, only their leader Zero was white and he was killed by Kirby which should have destroyed all the Dark Matter.

**"I can see it on your face mortal, you are confused by my appearance"**, he spoke without a mouth,**"I'll take the liberty of explaining it to you".**

**"Our leaders defeat on Dark star he knew he would be unable to revive a second time so using the last of his strength he created me using his own essence."**

**"I was entrusted with the special mission of gaining enough power to recreate the Dark Matter and become the next Zero and your going to help me do it",** he said addressing me.

"Why would I ever help a monster like you", I yelled momentarily forgetting that he could probably destroy me with in a literal blink of an eye.

**"Because you don't have a choice"**, he said darkly,**"I've been observing the three of you from the book for a while now".**

**"I originally planned to use that jester friend of yours but he was defeated by that infernal Kirby"**, he spoke about it like it left a bad taste in his non existent mouth.

**"On the way back I happened to meet an old ally who was in need of a capable servant, so I gave her that spider friend of yours"**, he added as an afterthought.

**"But now that I'm back, I plan to try again"**, he emotionless voice was getting darker.

I was not liking where this was going, I wish I hadn't opened the book but I couldn't complain I brought this on myself.

**"With your jester friend I used some .. gentle coaxing to get him to do what I wanted but with you I'm going to take a more direct approach".**

I finally started "running" away as quickly as I could, but somewhere in my mind I knew it was useless. The Dark Matter teleported in front of me, then it started spreading his petal like spheres around him. The darkness started swirling around me forming a twister and .

The Dark Matter started dispersing again and suddenly forced its way into my body, the rest immediately following. I could feel the darkness coiling and moving in my body like a living creature, I could feel it sucking the warmth out of my body. My body grew numb and my heart felt like it was made of ice, it was a horrible suffocating feeling, I lost control of my float and fell to the ground.

**"We are now one in the same, a permanent bond will make you much easier to control, I can't afford to waste anymore time".**

I was glad I fell unconscious, I couldn't feel the pain of my body twisting and morphing as it made room for my new roommate.

When I woke up the next morning I was lying on my bed under the covers, and covered in sweat.

"That was a horrible nightmare", I thought, I felt sticky so I went to my bathroom to splash some water on my face.

When I looked into the window I screamed when I saw it. My mouth, my pour white mouth had a horribly familiar red pupil in it. It all came rushing back to me as I stared at my use to be mouth. The eye started twitching and looking around before focusing on me. I brought my scarf up to cover the eye, having a serious panic attack.

**"I told you we are one in the same, and nothing you can do will change that, now then..."**,his voice echoed in my mind no matter how hard I tried to block it out.

My body stiffened then completely relaxed,**"I will get that crown"**, we said in synch.


	10. Chapter 10

Magolor's POV

I rushed out of my house, not bothering to lock the door or anything, they could have the house if they wanted it. The only thing I took with me was the book which I opened to read as I made my way to Dangerous Dinner.

_The Lor Starcutter_

The picture of showed a high-tech blue-white ship. Its hull is shaped like a seafaring ship with a keel at the bottom and three oars on each side, and a topsail on a single mast. On its aft are two great wings flanking its engines. It looked sleek and powerful and I knew it was just what I needed. I skipped pass all the useless information and went straight for its location.

_Said its resting place is a mountain in Dangerous Dinner, the ship waits for someone worthy to be its pilot._

There was no small number of mountains and it didn't say where but I somehow knew exactly where I needed to go. There were plenty of monsters but I felt much more powerful so I just blasted them out of my, I didn't stop for anything or explore, I had somewhere to be. I arrived at the tallest mountain, Landia's mountain, so I began to scale it. I instinctively knew where to go and I eventually ended at a small clearing. I started digging in the ground, getting my gloves dirty but I didn't care about that or how late it was getting. I backed away once I excavated the blue tip of the ship, I was sure of its presence now so I called upon my enhanced power.

I summoned dozens of waddle dees, poppy bros jr, and moleys to assist me in unearthing the Lor. The moleys began tunneling into the ground, taking care of the harder rocks and loosening the soil around the ship. While the waddle dees carried the loose soil away and dumped it over the edge, the assistance of bombs made this easier.

Initially I blasted the rock and dirt away but this combined with controlling all the helpers I summoned exhausted my magical supply and I was reduced to digging like the waddle dees. I was filthy, my hands felt like they would fall off, and I was getting a headache from constantly maintaining the different helpers but I didn't stop digging, I couldn't stop digging.

Long after the sun fell and far into the night we continued, never wavering or stopping. I didn't stop when my eyelids felt like heavy weights or when my stomach screamed at my to feed it, I was absorbed only with thoughts of getting the crown and I needed the ship to do it. Occasionally a waddle dee would wander off and return an hour later carrying whatever food and and water it could scavenge then it would then it would hand feed me while I worked. The eye would disappear only long enough for me to eat.

The constant explosions would also trigger rockslides that crushed some of my helpers or when they came close to me a helper would sacrifice itself to save me, getting crushed, turning into a puff of magic, and returning to me. I used the magic to create more helpers to take their place.

After three days of straight digging we finally managed to uncover the Lor. It looked horrible, it was covered in dirt and rocks, there were holes in its mast and hull, and burn marks were we weren't careful with the bombs. I looked past all this and floated up till I was in line with its battered hull. I placed my hands on it and immediately I could feel a connection.

Lor Starcutter POV

It could feel its resting place being disturbed, it was being crudely awaken as who ever was digging it up seemed to be in a rush. It felt a hand on its font so it reach out and established a connection. Immediately it could feel a deep and all consuming darkness, this body, though though conscious, was being manipulated by it. It moved away from the darkness and searched the mind of the individual, it was full of thoughts of that cursed crown but the Lor knew these were not its own.

It was being tortured, led here by childish innocence and ignorance of the dark power in the book.

"Yes, I will help this being in his quest, not the darkness but the pure heart held within it."

I began readying my engine, deciding now was now longer the time for resting. Though I would have to increase my battle capabilities if I was going to do what he was asking of me luckily my new pilot had something on him that would be perfect for just that.

Magolor's POV

I could feel it accepting me as it's pilot and like a heart beat pulse of magic started washing over it. They brought life to the ship wherever they went, removing the dirt and mending the holes. Pretty soon it looked exactly like the picture but it wasn't done yet. There was light glow coming out from under my robes. I reached under and pulled out my warp star, I forgot it was even there.

It started floating then it glowed even brighter as it grew to full size and flew into the hull. It became embedded there like an emblem. Similar stars appeared all over the ship, the mast even gained a star insignia and the entrance opened.

I wasted no time admiring its new look and instead went inside, dispelling my helpers along the way. I went straight for what I knew was the control room as the ship automatically began flying.

It was incredibly fast and we at the top of Landia's mountain before I knew it.

"Landia! I know you are there, come out and give me the Master Crown!", I yelled.

Landia's POV

I walked out from under the shade of a boulder I was resting in. Even from here I could feel an evil presence encroaching itself into a vessel, undoubtedly here to take the cursed crown that rests atop my head.I could also see that the Lor Starcutter was going to help it defeat me probably because it saw good in its enslaved master.

I wish the crown would fade with the flow of time and be forgotten but it's legend precedes itself and again I would find myself challenged by an unsuspecting fool. Sometimes I wished I could give up being the guardian of this thing, to be able to go to other planets and leave this god forsaken rock. To not have to be constantly alert in case of a sneak attack, to be able to mingle with people without fear that they only want the crown, to not have to live a life of solitude...

"No I can't think thoughts like this now", I said sternly in my head as I readied my wings,"I still remember the day I was given this title and why".

_Flashback_

It was a week after the war against the Master Crown had ended. It was not long but it was hard, they tried to keep it contained to Halcandra but it spread so quickly the whole Galaxy was involved. Despite its ability to summon legions of monsters almost instantly it's host was frail at best from the strain which allowed a small group of specialized warriors sneak into its base and take it down.

However there were many casualties and the survivors were left to pick up the pieces and rebuild almost from scratch. This was why the ancients, who created the crown, decided to appoint a guardian to make sure it was never used again. They wanted to destroy it but the only way they knew to do that was to defeat it while it had a host that could allow it to use its full power. Only when it is forced to draw all its energy, and leave nothing in reserve, was it vulnerable to be truly broken.

Of course it would be far to risky to attempt it so they would have a guardian watch over it till they found another way to syphon all it's energy safely. Since the ancients were going to seek out an entity called Necrodeus for its magic staff that can split something into several weaker forms they were going to assign the new guardian today.

They had chosen me to be the new guardian because I was one of the most capable warriors both physically and mentally and I led the charge in the Lor. I should have felt nervous or scared, I had seen first hand what could happen, but oddly I felt calmly resigned to my fate. I lowered my head as one of the ancients prepared to place it on my head, my three younger sisters all had their strongest attack charged and pointed at me. It was a necessary precaution should something go wrong and I give in, they'll be ready to take me out before I gain full power.

My last thought as the crown was put into place was that none of us wanted to do this but I would rather die than be responsible for such wide spread destruction and in numeral deaths.

Almost instantaneously I was thrust into the inside of my mind, thee was nothing around yet at the same time it didn't feel empty. It was like if you were in a pitch black room, you know the room isn't empty and your eyes are open but it's so dark no matter how wide you open your eyes you can't see anything. I knew the crown was there, I could hear it tempting me whispering its poison into my ear but I blocked it out the best I could. I used whatever technique I knew to keep it out but I could feel it spreading.

In the real world my thrashes and struggled against invisible binds, the others were getting worried I couldn't keep control. When my usually emerald eyes flashed bright red the ancients gave the signal and my sisters fired their attacks. The crown summoned a portal and sucked in the attacks. The portal remained and it practically targeted my sisters and despite their best efforts were ultimately pulled into the portal and absorbed into my body.

To this day I don't know why it did this, perhaps it didn't want to make the mistake of having a host that was too weak again and absorbed them for their power. What I did know was that it mutated my mind and body. I could feel as each of their heads sprouted from our combined body and as our minds were smushed together, sharing one consciousness. Without anytime to dwell on the strangeness of it all we used our much stronger combined minds to gain control of our body again, pushing the crown into the deepest depths of our mind. We could never permanently separate after that again, if we even split up for a second our eyes turn red, showing it's power bleeding through waiting for a chance to break free.

_Flashback over_

I opened my eyes, now in line with the ship. It may due anything for its master because it saw a pure heart inside but I am not allowed to be that forgiving. It pains me to have to fight an old friend but I must, I let out a loud roar showing my challenge.

Magolor smirked inside the Lor, accepting the it, he knew it wouldn't be that easy.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a pretty one sided battle. Landia easily dodged any attack the Lor used while at the same time using her signature fire balls any opportunity she had. The Lor also dodged Landia's attacks but because of its much larger size it wouldn't be able to do it as flawlessly and within minutes it was covered in burn marks. Thankfully for Magolor the Lor is primarily a warship and was taking the hits like a champ and because of its sentience it could avoid attacks without his input. It taught him the guide lines of its different attacks, what they did, how much power they had, and how far they reached and Magolor committed them all to memory and began replicating them. However no matter how strong their connection or what the Lor told Magolor, Landia still had more experience in actually using them in a fight and was always one step ahead.

Magolor would use the ships boomerang wings and Landia would back away from the short range attack then charge at the ship. Fly up high to avoid the twister then attack while its incapable of moving then free fall to get out of the way when it tries to ram you. Magolor was increasingly becoming frustrated with the lack of success but the Lor sent a calming feeling through his body. The lights started glowing brighter then one of the unnoticed control panels slid away and revealed a star shape button.

"I think it's time to change the pace up a bit don't you think Lor?", Magolor smirked, smashing the button causing a new panel slide out. The ship glowed brighter in agreement as he started hitting the buttons and switches, he already had an idea of what they do. Landia was about to charge the ship again when all the stars on the ship shined brighter then the emblem on the front shot a star bolt at her catching her off guard and stunning her. She barely fell a foot before she was bombarded by the wings then sucked into the the twister before knocking her into her mountain and creating a giant dust cloud.

Feeling assured of his victory Magolor started guiding the ship downward planning to collect the crown from an unconscious figure or a corpse. But he had to retreat when a large fire ball almost hit him. Four dragons blasted out, the force of their wings blowing all the dust away, and kamikaze the Lor. The fight was not over yet.

They were both firing their attacks in rapid succession, the Lor with star bolts and Landia with fire balls, but before they could hit they would be intersected halfway through and result in a small explosion. If there was anyone around to see it they would have thought it was a fireworks show. Landia may have been caught of guard by the earlier attack but now she was getting her heads back into the game. They continued there fight for a while with Magolor eventually using his other attacks, when she commanded her sisters to stop attacking. They began an ascent into the sky, with the Lor giving close chase. They were faster though, so they were able to keep ahead while dodging his almost constant fire. Landia realized that they couldn't keep up that pace as they were now the ones steadily losing the fight. Along with burns when they couldn't avoid the stars one of them had a broken horn from a barely dodged wing attack and another almost dislocated a wing trying to escape the tornado. They needed a moment to analyze their opponent instead of fighting blindly.

The star bolts were the only new attack, they didn't have a set pattern and could be use one after the other without stopping, this made them the hardest to avoid but also the weakest in power. His wings could now fly farther and he could use them both at the same time but if they stay far enough to the top or bottom it shouldn't be a problem. The dash attack locked onto them, had a large range and caused decent damage but it was obvious when he was going to use it because he had to stop and create a force field around the ship to prevent damage. Finally it was no longer immobilized while using its strongest attack the tornado and it could move up, down and rotate but it's movements were still predictable and left him open to attack.

Telepathically they agreed on a new plan of action and with this in mind the Landia sisters stopped ascending and charged at the ship once again. Magolor, expecting something like this, used his tornado hoping to catch all for of them at the same time. What he didn't expect was for them to systematically dodge his attack by splitting up then all four of them hitting his ship with a dash attack.

The left and right head Landia sisters used constant fire to do a little damage to him while intercepting his stars and the top and bottom Landia sisters charged their fire balls till they reached maximum size then used them when they had a clear shot. They were now adding more and more to the lor's already large list of damages while at the same time taking almost none themselves.

Magolor was getting increasingly frustrated with his lack of success, even with the power up the lor received Landia was still overpowering them, just a few seconds ago it looked like he was wining. What changed? The Lor was now starting to lose power from its injures and the prolonged fight was only making it worse so in an act of frustration fueled recklessness Magolor forwent making a shield and tried directly ramming the Landia wearing his crown.

Not surprised in the least, the head Landia dived under the Lor during its charge and attacked the exposed underside with a fully charged fireball. It was too late to dodge when Magolor realized his mistake and he was knocked to the floor from an explosion in the energy chamber. The Landia sisters, seeing their chance, launched a full force attack on the Lor causing even more damage. They watched it fall and disappear into the clouds as they rejoined, they had spent far too long separated.

When he got back up, Magolor saw the ground was getting closer and closer but there was no way he would be able to stop their fall with the state the wings were in now. Even worse if he some how managed to survive the fall Landia would no don't come to finish the job and out popped Landia from the cloud barrier intending to do just that.

The Lor knew what was going to happen if it didn't do something quick and it still intended to help its pilot so it cut of all the power used to maintain flight and redirected it to its emblem. It was a process that took far to long in its opinion, but it couldn't really complain with it's failing power, and by the time it's pilot was bracing for impact it finally had enough power. With time almost up it fired a large beam that created a dimension gate when it made contact with the ground. Instead of hitting the ground in a fiery explosion they passed seamlessly through the gate which closed right in the face of Landia when she tried to follow.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you ship", Magolor said to the Lor, as he took in the fact that they had escaped while looking at the starry nothingness that was the inside of a dimensional tunnel. He was angry that his plan failed but at the same time glad he wouldn't have to find a new host because he wouldn't be able to separate a bond this permanent without considerable damage to his soul. But they weren't out of the woods yet, the Lor had set the tunnel to lead them to the nearest dimension for repairs but they were rapidly losing energy just trying to stay on course.

When they exited they found themselves in a world very different from they one they came from, the sky was blue, it was covered in vegetation and teeming with life, it was a place he new very well. All remaining power went to repairing the holes in the armor and trying to make as soft a landing as possible. To do this the ship began automatically ejecting its different parts to conserve power but this was all for naught as the energy spheres, which were responsible for primarily powering the ship escaped through the hole in the energy chamber and were scattered into the atmosphere. They hit the ground hard and the resulting impact threw Magolor to the roof and he was knocked unconscious as hit the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Magolor's POV

I woke up on the floor, lazily blinking my eyes. My head feels fuzzy, like I was riding on a fluffy Kracko, that wasn't trying to kill me. All too quickly my memories returned and I rushed to my non existent feet and over to the control panel, where I activated a quick status report. The oars, wings, engine, bow, and the topsail were all missing and all 150 energy spheres were scattered who knows were. My whole body up to the tips of my hat drooped in despair.

I could easily get a general location of the parts and spheres but getting to them would be another problem entirely. Since I obviously couldn't take the Lor, it had secondary solar panels that kept only the bare necessities operational but without the energy spheres and those parts no way would it be ready for take off. I would have to search for them myself but on this unfamiliar planet, I don't know the layout of the areas or what the inhabitants are like. It would be too easy for me to get turned around and lost, then anyone could come along and robs the defenseless Lor. I was going nowhere fast.

A tap on the shoulder startled me out of my thoughts and It became apparent that i wasn't as alone as I thought. It was a pink puffball with a pair of innocent blue eyes, for some reason he looked oddly familiar... Once he had my attention, he tapped his stomach and smiled at me. At first I was confused but then the puffballs friends also came up to me.

"What he meant to say was that we'd be willing to help you", a large blue penguin said, he was wearing a red robe and some kind of crown.

"We saw your ship going BOOM in the sky and falling apart like one of my jigsaw puzzles", a shorter brown creature with a blue bandanna said, barely I think I heard him mumble something about using glue but I couldn't be sure.

"And what kind of people would we be to ignore a traveller in need especially one such as yourself", the last person said. He was a dark blue puffball who was swaddled in some kind cloth and strangely enough he was wearing a silver mask, obscuring his entire face except for two piercing yellow eyes, it felt like they were sizing me up even as he spoke.

I grabbed the first puffball's arms excitedly shook hands with him, glad to get help so quickly. I pivoted on the spot, turning back towards the screen, and with a few button presses I had it displaying the location of the nearest ship part which was in our current area, Cookie Country. With a destination in mind and being people of action not words, my four helpers struck a pose and ran out the opening. I waved after them in a silent agreement to meet again at the Lor once they found it.

Once they were far out of my sight my cheery smile fell as I floated back into the control room and placed my hand on the control board.

"You may look okay on the outside Lor but you're badly damaged aren't you?", I asked but I received no answer. I stayed there for a while just waiting for some kind of response, it didn't even have to be words, just some kind of feeling if only for a second. Still the silence stretched on, it felt wrong.

"But don't worry, I won't just sit around here doing nothing. I'll start fixing you up right now", I said with new determination,"then maybe you'll speak to me".

I spent as much time as I could fixing the damage in the energy room. Unfortunately I found myself sorely unprepared. The explosion had done critical damage, there were hanging wires everywhere, cut and threatening with an occasional spark. The chamber that use to hold the spheres was now more of a black mark on the floor and one by one I counted the number of fallen and burnt power regulators, some still smoking. There wasn't even much I could do to fix the damage as I wasn't well versed in the repair of ancient, intergalactic, warships but I didn't care for that train of thought. I was determined to do what I could with my two hands and show the Lor what I'm made of.

I had barely gotten any real work done and the sun was getting ready to set by the time my helpers returned. They brought back bringing with them the ship's oars and thirteen energy spheres, I was overjoyed and impressed with how quickly they worked and since it was getting late and they were going to help me, a stranger, I felt obligated to offer them dinner and a place to stay. It was a good thing there was such an abundance of food in the area or else I'd never know how I would have kept up with their appetites. The orange one and the one wearing amor ate a normal amount even if I didn't know how one ate without a mouth and the other didn't take his mask off even to eat, instead he quickly yet elegantly lifted his mask enough to put food in his mouth while not revealing his face. The other two were literally inhaling piles of food bigger than they were. I wasn't eating, something was telling me not to eat until I had more privacy.

After dinner we started talking to get to know each other, it wasn't that I didn't trust them but it was kind of awkward to be eating dinner and sleeping near people I dint eve know the name of. I learned the orange one was Bandana waddle dee, though he was okay with being called either waddle dee or bandana dee, and he was a servant of the penguin, King Dedede. The blue puffball was a knight called Sir Meta Knight, at some point he stopped swaddling himself with his cape and I saw that he was wearing full body amor from shoulder pads and metal boots to armored gloves and a high collar, and the pink puffball was named Kirby.

I was shocked because I vaguely remembered a great hero named Kirby who lived on planet Popstar but I think I hid it well. They also told me about their adventure today and it was quite exciting. As it turned out all of them apparently great warriors and the gave me a demonstration of what they could do. Dedede wielded his hammer with monstrous strength and Bandana dee and Meta Knight both had greats killing using their own weapons, a spear and a sword respectively. Kirby was the only one who didn't use a specific weapon but he had the ability to copy the ability of any creature he inhaled, but I already knew this.

"Everything was going like it usually does but then we saw some crazy stuff", Dedede said casually plopping his feet on the table uncomfortably close to Meta Knights face.

"Weird how", I asked.

"I believe what the king was referring to was that we happened upon a feral Blade knight with an odd appearance", Meta Knight replied moving away from the offending appendages.

"It had an extra star on its head and radiated energy, when young Kirby inhaled it he gained a brand new ability that was like an upgrade to his sword ability called Ultra sword.

"After that kirby was like totally wrecking everything but then there was this portal and the whole place was collapsingandwehadtorunlikecrazybutwemadeitandhadtofightthisfunnyfloatythin", Bandana dee was talking so fast it made my head spin trying to keep up.

"Wait, wait, wait what happened?"

Meta Knight sighed at the childishness of his companions,"Perhaps it's better if a tell the story", Kirby clapped his piggy hands, excited for story time.

Meta Knight told me all about the destructive power of the Ultra sword, how they discovered a portal to an unstable dimension using it, how they fought and destroyed a mysterious creature at the end that had two time energy spheres and how they were immediately spit back out upon its defeat.

"I was wondering if you happened to know anything about this strange occurrence", he gave me an odd look as he said this.

Initially I was going to say no but then new knowledge seemed to flow into my mind and before I knew what it I was talking.

"It must have been from exposure to the power of the energy spheres", I hypothesized,"While they wouldn't know how to use their power the energy spheres must have supercharged them, changing their appearance and giving a stronger copy ability".

Meta Knight nodded at the sound theory,"and the portal?".

"I use the energy spheres to power the Lor and all it's functions so I knew how powerful they are and how they work", I began,"Whatever caused it, the energy sphere's defensive procedures must have activated and those two spheres must have created the pocket dimension, however fragile, and the sphere doomer, which had taken to calling it, as protection".

"I see", he said and I was startled by the sight of his normally yellow eyes turning a shade of green, before I could ask I was interrupted by the sound of loud snoring. During our intense conversation King Dedede, Bandana dee and Kirby had all fallen asleep, passed out on the floor."Perhaps it's time we too turn in for the night", Meta Knight said shaking his head at them again. Just as quickly as it had come his green eyes had gone back to their usual yellow colour, I must have imagined it.

"R-right, let me show you the guest room", I got up and walked into one of the deeper sections of the ship with Meta Knight following close behind, he was too dignified to sleep on the unless it was necessary.

Went to bed that night exhausted but happy. With such a good start the Lor should be up and running in no time then he'd be able to return home and in the meantime he made friends with some quirky but nice people. I frowned a bit when I realized that I would be leaving them soon but I could always visit them and who knows maybe I could invite them to Halcandra for a bit, it would make a nice thank you. Yes, something inside me was telling him I should definitely do that and** not take "no" for an answer**, this was my last thought before I fell into the relaxing embrace of sleep.

3rd POV

A dark entity was curling around inside Magolor's mind, pleased with the new developments. Though originally annoyed by his host's inability to defeat Landia, crash landing on Popstar was a surprising but not I welcomed event and he planned accordingly. Just as he expected the pink puffball went to investigate the disturbance on his precious planet and, being the ever hero, decided to help the poor lost alien, though he hadn't expected for him to bring his little playmates with him. He, himself, had retreated into the back of his host's mind, taking many of his memories with him. It wouldn't do to have him getting distracted by something like searching for his lost brothers, he'd never find them anyway.

It was also a necessary measure to have his host be in control. There was no better way to lie than to really believe your telling the truth. Not sensing any lies from him even the perceptive knight will grow to trust him then none of them will anticipate his later attack. If he could smirk he would be right now. For now he'll bide his time and subtly hint his host into doing what he wants and when the time is right he'll reestablish the link between their minds and take full control.

**"Sleep well Magolor, you'll need it when you help realize master Zero's plan and my destiny!"**

* * *

Author note

Sorry for this update taking so long, school re opened and I'm finding it difficult to find time for writing. I also decided to try something in this chapter. In one of these paragraphs there are several hints to a song from one of my favourite video game franchises, the Sonic franchise. If you know which one then leave the name of the song in the reviews.


End file.
